11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kakeru Satsuki
Kakeru Satsuki (皐月 駆 Satsuki Kakeru) is the main protagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. He is a 2nd year student at Kouryokan Academy. He and his sister were orphaned since their youth, and went to an orphanage where he first met Yuka. After his older sister committed suicide seven years prior to the main storyline, Kakeru felt that his life was empty. This was later filled by Yuka and his new friends he met in high school. He has what appears to be heterochromia and wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Appearance Kakeru has blue hair and blue eyes. However, when he was still in possession of the Eye of Aeon, his left eye was yellow in color. The unsual color of this eye was the reason Kakeru had to wear an eyepatch. Kakeru's casual clothes consists of a black T-shirt, a white coat and a blue jeans. He also wears white sport shoes. Personality After losing his sister, Kakeru felt that his life was empty, so he had a pessimistic look on life and is not interested in almost everything. However, Yuka is concerned about his well-being and always tries her best to comfort him. With the help of her other two friends Kaori Natsuki and Tadashi Teruya, she managed to make him feel better. After that, Kakeru usually consider making Yuka happy as one of his purpose in life. Kakeru still did not completely get over the shock, however. He frequently dreams of the moment when his sister slit her wrist at night and his right eye sometimes bleeds painfully. Story Ayame Garden Seven years prior to the events of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl, Kakeru and his sister, Kukuri was abandoned by their parents due to having special powers and was adopted at Ayame Garden, where they met and became friends with Yuka. One day, however, Yuka lost control of her power and caused the orphans lived there to go insane and kill each other. Fortunately, Kukuri and Kakeru weren't affected due to Kukuri's power nullified her, although they weren't aware of that fact. Childhood Friends Not long after the events of Ayame Garden, Kakeru's sister committed suicide, leaving him all alone and depressed. Yuka had tried her best to make Kakeru more optimistic in life. In 2008, Yuka and Kakeru entered Kouryoukan Academy, where they met Kaori Natsuki and Tadashi Teruya. The two helped Yuka in her endeavor and finally succeeded in making Kakeru feel better. On a side note, although the specific time is unknown, it is possible that this was the time when Yuka finally developed feelings for Kakeru after being with him for so long. Red Night and Black Moon On September 17th, when Yuka and Kakeru was crossing the bridge to get to the mall Ayanas, a Red Night occured. They were confused and, on Yuka's part, terrified of the deadly red view and the hovering black moon on the sky. Later on, they were attacked by strange creatures known as Larvaes, which forced the two to run to the schoolyard. When they began to think that the Red Night was the end of the world, Yuka confessed her love to Kakeru and tried to kiss him. The Larvaes appeared again and attacked them. However, before they could do any harm, the Red Night ended, as abruptly as it began. A few days later, Red Night happened again, while Yuka and Kakeru was having a picnic in the park. This time they were also attacked by the Larvaes, but was saved by a red-haired swordwoman, Misuzu Kusakabe, who also happened to be a third year student at their school. As Yuka and Kakeru was confused about Misuzu's powers, she explained that she was an Onmyoji and her Kusakabe clan happened to inherit oni blood, making her stronger than a normal human would. Misuzu was also devoid of any information about the Red Night, so she, Kakeru and Yuka decided to go to the center of Red Night, which was directly under the black moon. There, they met a strange girl trapped in a giant crystal who was begging for help. Before they could do anything, however, six black knights appeared in front of them and attacked them. Again, Red Night ended before they were harmed. Ghost of the Past On September 24th, doing as told by Misuzu, Kakeru and Yuka headed for the school's rooptop to meet the unknown girl who could also enter Red Night. They were astonished to see that person had the same face as Kakeru's dead sister. While Yuka was speechless, Kakeru lost his calm and thought that the unknown girl was his sister. He gripped the unknown girl and shook her, demanding answer why she was still alive. Misuzu got to the rooptop right at that moment and slapped Kakeru, telling him to clam down. She introduced the girl as class 3B's Kukuri Tachibana, the daughter of the famous novelist Daisuke Tachibana, thus, not Kakeru's sister. Yuka also pointed out that if she was Kakeru's sister, she would have been 27 years old. Kakeru then calmed down and apologized for being rude. They proceeded with introducing Kukuri's power to Kakeru and Yuka, an angel named Abraxas and ended the meeting. In Hollow Mirror Field story line, it is revealed that when Kakeru and Yuka got down from the rooptop, they encountered Shu Amami, who felt the brief presence of Abraxas and was on his way to the rooftop. Shu asked the two if they knew what was happening. Yuka tried to give him an excuse, but Kakeru told her to just keep quiet. Modern Societies Research Club On September 26th, when Kakeru and Yuka went to Cyberiad to work, they met a cheerful girl named Yukiko Hirohara, who was only recently employed and still had much to learn about being a waitress, who was also a student Kouryokan Academy and a junior. The next morning, Yukiko rushed to Kakeru and Yuka's classroom to pay them a visit. Her main reason was to recruit the two into her Modern Society Club, which Misuzu, who happened to come there later, furiously rejected. On September 30th, while Misuzu was argue with Yukiko about Kakeru joining her club and each was pulling his arm, Red Night came. At this point, the gang realized that Yukiko could also enter Red Night. Later, they were warned by Lisette about Gula's assault. Misuzu and Kukuri co-operated to defeat him, but Gula was simply too powerful. Seeing that they would lose at that rate, Yukiko took off her glasses and join the battle. For the first time, the gang saw the cheerful girl's real nature as a killing machine. Ally of Justice On October 1st, when Yuka and Kakeru went on a date after school, they encountered two gangster on the street and Kakeru was beaten up while trying to protect Yuka. Fortunately, however, Takahisa Tajima was at the scene eating KFC and saved the two without any difficulty. Both Kakeru and Yuka expressed her appreciation to him, but he simply said that was something any ally of justice (正義の味方 seigi no mikata) would have done and walked away. Yuka and Kakeru headed home after that. Black Knights Assault On October 7th, Kakeru's gang was attacked by both Ira and Invidia at the same time. Ira attacked Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu in the school's corridor. Misuzu held him off to let Kakeru and Yuka run away, but the two were ambushed by Invidia on the schoolyard. Takahisa, Yukiko and Kukuri fought her off but Invidia's long reach and mobility gave her the upper hand. After dealing a fatal blow to Ira, Misuzu joined the fight to defeat Invidia, only to encounter Ira again not long afterwards. The fight continued and Kakeru's gang was at a disadvantage as they had to deal with two black knights at the same time. When Ira tried to attack Kakeru, however, his power, the Eye of Aeon awakened and Kakeru managed to dodge the deadly attack, stabbing Ira in the right eye at the same time. Ira resisted and punched a hole in Kakeru stomach before going down. Seeing that Ira had reached his limit, Invidia retreated and brought him with her. Although Kakeru's wound was mortal, Kukuri managed to heal him. On October 12th, the black knight Acedia attacked the gang on the schoolyard, but was overwhelmed in the latter part of the battle. Takahisa's Death On October 28th, the Black Knight Superbia decided to attack. However, she did not need Red Night come to meet the gang since she had not been dead like other Black Knights. She came to the academy and attempted to kill Takahisa, but Saiko sacrificed herself to protect him. Upon Saiko's death, he lost control of both himself and his power. He chased after Superbia and ended up destroying half of the city. Yukiko volunteered to go after him. Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri and Misuzu chased after Takahisa and ended up at Ayanas, where they encountered Superbia in her real form, Misao Kusakabe. Although all alone, Misao appeared to be too powerful to anyone. She even destroyed two of Misuzu's swords. Before she had the chance to kill anyone, however, Yukiko came and fended her off, forcing her to retreat. After Misao had left, she told the gang that she killed Takahisa, as it was the only way to stop him. Losing a Comrade, gaining Another On October 29th, Kakeru and Yuka went to the club's room and found Yukiko sleeping there. Kakeru intended to gave her a blanket, however, Yukiko's murder instinct detected him closing him from behind and reacted, almost killing him. After she came to her senses and realized what she had almost done, she tearfully ran away. Red Night occurred right after Yukiko had run out of the school. Kakeru feared that she might think of avenging Takahisa and rushed to Ayame Hill, where the black knights were guarding. There, they found Yukiko fighting with Superbia. Kakeru told Yukiko to stop and go home, but she replied that she couldn't keep calm any longer, even though she was still wearing her glasses. Even more surprising, Lisette told the gang that since she was the cause of everything, she didn't care if she die or not. Without any options left, Kakeru decided to support Yukiko. Unexpectedly, Shiori appeared at the scene. She attacked both the black knights and Kakeru's gang, accidentally created a chance for Yukiko to close in on the crystal. However, before Yukiko could strike, the crystal absorbed her and turn Lisette into Liselotte. Red Night ended abruptly after that. The Truth The gang returned to the normal world, inside Ayanas. Kakeru demanded Shiori to tell him everything she knew. The next day, in the club's meeting room, Shiori revealed the truth about herself. She said that she was a magician and a member of Index, the largest magical organization in the world, and her mission was to report on the situation at Ayame City. She also comfirmed the identities of the black knights as the saints of Index, who were sent to Ayame City 64 years ago to eliminate Liselotte. However, she stated that she didn't know anything about Superbia, the only black knight that she had no information about. After the meeting, the gang decided to stay at Misuzu house to be safe. On October 31st, Misao Kusakabe appeared at Misuzu house and told the gang about the reason they were called "fragments". It was revealed that each of them, except Kakeru, had a fragment of Liselotte's Voidstone, which also served as the source of their powers. The news came as a shock to everyone, especially Misuzu. Misao gave them a few days to think over the matter and decide whether to keep on the meaningless fight or to commit suicide. After that, she left. The Decision On November 1st, Kakeru decided to keep fighting and set out to find out what others had chosen to do. After he got home, he found Yuka waiting for him. Much to his surprise, she told him that she wanted to be with him a little longer before the world end. However, Kakeru disagreed and said that it was too early to give up all hope and all of them should fight until the very last. Frustrated, Yuka used her ability to keep him for herself. On November 2nd, Kakeru found himself on the school's rooftop again, and everything happened exactly as it was at the beginning of the story. However, aside from Yuka, he didn't remember anyone of the gang. After spending almost the whole day peacefully, Kakeru noticed that something was missing and everything happened was just like in paradise. As he began to question reality, the Eye of Aeon ached and he had another vision of Verard, who told him that the world he was seeing was only a illusion created by Yuka and the final battle was still waiting for him. Their conversation ended as Verard agreed to lend Kakeru the power of every single previous Eye of Aeon's bearer. Kakeru set out to find Yuka. He told her that he remembered everything and said that he wouldn't accept the world end. Using the Eye of Aeon, Kakeru managed to break Yuka's illusion. He succeeded in persuading Yuka into fighting with him. However, at the time, Yuka had spend the last of her strength to create the illusion and couldn't go with him. Before fading away, she wished him good luck. Final Battle Kakeru ran toward Misuzu house, meeting her, Kukuri and Shiori there. Before they could set out, Misao attacked and Misuzu was forced to stay behind. The rest rushed to the crystal, but found a giant dragon defending the bridge. Shiori held the dragon off while Kukuri took Kakeru to the other side of the bridge. After that, however, as Kukuri decided to stay behind to help Shiori, only Kakeru got to the crystal. He found Lisette at his destination, who appeared to have regained her memories as Liselotte. She told him that she couldn't bear all those sadness and begged him to kill her to end her pain. As Kakeru accepted, she let Liselotte take control. Kakeru tried to persuade Liselotte one last time to let go of her hatred. However, Liselotte, refused to accept that the grudge she'd been holding for 800 years was a mistake, attacked Kakeru and engaged him in battle. At first, Liselotte magical capabilities overwhelmed Kakeru, but Kakeru kept on drawing out the true power of the Eye of Aeon and finally, saw the possibility where he could defeat Liselotte. He used all his power and put Liselotte out of her misery. After the battle was over, Kakeru let everything go and paid the price of using the Eye of Aeon to its fullest extend, which is being absorbed by the Eye like Verard. Another Day Kakeru found himself on the rooftop once more. While he was enjoying the silent atmosphere, Yuka came and told him that everyone was waiting in the club's room. It was revealed that some miracle happened and everyone survived the battle. They noticed that something was missing, and there was an unknown sketchbook lying on the table, but decided to let the matter past and went to Cyberiad to take a photo. In the true ending sequence, when Kakeru saw the sketchbook, he remembered about Kukuri and rushed to the rooftop. He found Kukuri there, who had regained her voice. Together, they returned to the club's room to welcome the last survivor of Red Night. A few months later, after graduation, Kukuri and Kakeru met each other again on the rooftop of their school. There, she confessed her love to him and they celebrated her graduation at Kakeru's house. After that they went to Cyberiad to take a photo with the rest of the gang. Kukuri kissed Kakeru when the photo was taken. Abilities At first, Kakeru's right eye disability to see is thought to be due to heterochromia. However, it is later revealed that eye bears a special power of precognition and is known as the Eye of Aeon. Kakeru is able to use his right eye in battle to predict and counter his opponent's moves. The real power of the eye of Aeon not only covers precognition, but also allows the bearer to assimilate all the memories and abilities of countless previous bearers. Ultimately, it also allows the bearer to realize the desired future out of all the possible futures there are. Consequently, however, the price for those powers is that upon death, the bearer's soul is absorbed into the eye as it's being passed on to a new bearer. While possessing the Eye of Aeon, Kakeru frequently dreams of Verard, an ancient King of Drasuvania who was also the previous bearer of the eye, after each Red Night. Although at first Verard looked down on Kakeru, after the latter had shown his determination, Verard finally accepted him and entrusted him with the power to stop Liselotte. Before knowing about his own ability, Kakeru had asked Misuzu to teach him kendo so that he could defend himself even if she was not around. After Kakeru had gotten used to using a sword, Misuzu gave him Raikiri (which also became his main weapon to fight in later battles) to fight with. She also let Kakeru drink her oni blood to amplify his strength. In addition, in the final battle, Kakeru was even seen using Misuzu's shikikami to deflect Liselotte's attacks. Trivia *Kakeru's phone ringtone is Lunatic Tears, the opening song of the game. *His eyepatch has the cross-like symbol of 11eyes. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field sub characters